Valves, regulators, and other flow-control mechanisms typically include a spring that is used to apply a bias force to a valve or regulator member. For example, the spring biases the valve or regulator member to a default open or closed position. When fluid pressure in the valve or regulator exceeds the bias force of the spring, the valve or regulator member moves and compresses the spring. The movement of the valve or regulator member changes the flow through the valve or regulator.